


The Stalker - COVER

by RiddleSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleSnape/pseuds/RiddleSnape
Summary: Cover for The Stalker by Isys Luna Skeeter
Kudos: 3
Collections: Covers of Isys Skeeter's Fanfics





	The Stalker - COVER

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Stalker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126967) by [Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter) in the [Covers_of_Isys_Skeeter_Fanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Covers_of_Isys_Skeeter_Fanfics) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Voldemort was finally close enough to find, capture and then kill Harry. He wasn't expecting what he found...
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126967


End file.
